I Have A Boyfriend
by tomboy727
Summary: Beck and Jade are having more fights than ever now, what will happen when Jade meets four boys that are nice to her? will she leave Beck or will Bade get stronger? T for lots of kissing (mentions of rape, underage drinking and stuff like that. Don't like, Don't read)
1. Beck and Jade's first fight

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! if someone asked me 'do you own anything?' I would say no..

* * *

**JAMES**

Jade's pov:

I walked into school to find my two greatest loves at my locker, Beck and coffee. Mostly the coffee, what? I'm thirsty.

"Hey." He said as he gave me the coffee and I smiled as my thanks then drank it. Just then Vega walked up to us with a big stupid smile on her stupid perfect face wearing her new stupid top that showed her stupid non-existent cleavage. God I hate her so much I wanna rip her head off and make her watch me slashing her body up with a pair of scissors then squashing her head with a hammer and make it burst like a watermelon! Remain calm Jade, maintain control.

And people say my anger management classes aren't working. Idiots

"Hey Beck. Jade." She nodded in my direction to acknowledge the fact I was there.

"Vega." I said in a tone that made it clear I didn't want her there.

"Jade" Beck said in a stern tone. Oh here we go again, 'Jade be nice to the new girl, Jade why did you put coffee all over the new girls head on her second day of school? Jade I don't appreciate how popular and cool you are so I'm gonna have dump you and go out with Tori'

Okay so maybe Beck didn't say the last one but we all know he's thinking it!

"What?! You gonna give me a time out for wanting five seconds of alone time with my boyfriend?" I snapped

"I'll just go." Tori said looking uncomfortable. Good! She should be uncomfortable

"Bye" I said almost instantly and she walked away.

"Harsh. Why are you always so mean to her? She's never done anything bad to you" I just shrugged cause I don't care. People always say how they don't care about things just to seem cool but I seriously could NOT care less about that girl. If she jumped off a bridge and drowned I wouldn't laugh but I wouldn't cry and go to her funeral either.

"You wanna know why I don't like her? Fine! How about kissing you on her second day of school in front of everybody thus humiliating me! Or how she played my part on Sailboat Susie CRAP! She also stole my best friend and now my play 'Clowns Don't Bounce' is cancelled for her stupid prome!"

"Ok one, that was a STAGE KISS! Two, it's not her fault she's a better actress than you. Three Cat's allowed to have more than one friend and if you don't think so then what kind of friend are you? Four, you ruined her part in Sailboat Susie so you got what you deserved!" Beck practically screamed at me while I just looked at him in disbelief

"If you think that way then maybe she should be your girlfriend!"

"Maybe she should!" I didn't know if he really meant that or just said it out of anger, either way I was pissed beyond belief.

"Fine. We're over!" I stormed away hearing him yell my name but I just ignored it. (admit it, you were waiting for me to say it)

The next day Beck flew out to Canada (thank god, I do NOT want to see his face right now) and I put my prome plan into action. If I were your prome Vega I'd watch my back.

* * *

James's pov:

I was driving around in my car so I could get away from Kendall, Logan and Carlos fighting. I was really far from the Palm Woods but I was lost so who cares. 'It's My Life' by Bon Jovi was blasting through the radio when I barely heard a scream coming from a dark allay so I pulled up next to it and saw a man in a diaper pinning a girl against the wall and rubbing her thigh. The look of fear in her eyes made my heart break.

"Let her go." I growled trying to seem tougher than I felt inside. (truthfully I was terrified)

"Aww is that your little boyfriend Jadey?" He smirked as the girl and I blushed a little. At least I know her name now.

"Sorry but this doesn't concern you pretty boy so why don't you just go home before you get hurt" he said as his hand moved from her thigh to her hair so I did what anybody would have done, I tackled him away from the girl and punched him till he was knocked out cold. I got up and looked at the mystery girl with concern

"Are you ok?" she nodded.

"Yeah. Thanks"

The way she smiled made me smile back. I finally got a good look at her. Her hair was raven black, she had a teal dress that hugged her curves in all the right places, and white high heels that showed off her slim yet curvy legs. So to some it up she was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. And trust me when I say I've seen a lot of beautiful girls.

"No problem Jadey" she chuckled a little at that

"It's Jade. And you are?"

"James. James Diamond" I said as I bowed a little which made her laugh a little.

"Pleasure to meet you" she said in an english accent.

"The pleasure is all mine" I also said with a british accent and kissed her hand then watched her blush but decided to not mention it. _She's cute when she blushes._ Woah dude stop charming a lady in your head when she has just been through that...

"You want a ride home?" she nodded looking grateful.

"That'd be great" We got in my car and I drove around. Eventually I realised I had no idea where this girl lived so I stopped at a parking space.

"Why did you stop?"

"I just realised I have no idea where you stay" I said a little embarrassed. Yep nothing more embarrassing than driving around with a girl in your car and not knowing where to drive to.

"Oh, it's just down that street then make a left"

When I drove her to her house I walked to the house being the gentleman I am. It was really dark outside now and I knew momma Knight would be livid at me for being out at the time (even though I'm seventeen she treats me like I'm seven...) but it was worth it when I seen the moonlight shining off of Jadey- Jade's gorgeous face. She's almost better looking than me. ALMOST

"You gonna be ok?" _stupid question James, the woman was almost raped!_

"Yeah I'll be fine. Thanks for before"

"No problem" She smiled then leaned in and kissed me. I kissed back and put my arms around her small curvy waist on reflex while she put hers around my neck and in my hair. I was too happy to even care about her messing up my hair

"So will I see you around, Jade?"

"Just maybe if you're lucky James Diamond" I winked with a slight smirk and watched her as she went inside smiling her heartwarming smile that would even make the sun jealous. Woah... I could totally be a poet!

* * *

**KENDALL**

Beck's pov:

A week went by since Jade and I had a fight about Tori but I said sorry, bought her coffee and now we're back together. Yep, it was that easy to win her back. Sometimes I think she's just too easy, maybe I need someone more of a challenge. When I first met Jade (we were fourteen) I thought she was a lesbian because she wouldn't so much look at other guys. EVER. So when I was told she wasn't I was determined to make the dark beauty mine. Back then everything about her was so interesting (for example: playing with scissors, drinking nothing but coffee so she could bug me at midnight by texting me non-stop, yelling at random people for no reason) but now it's just old and predictable

"Sup man" Andre sat next to me immediately snapping me out of my thoughts

"Hey"

"You want some water?" He handed me a bottle of water.

"No thanks I don't drink water from rivers"

"Why not?"

"Fish are in the river" He looked like he didn't get the point I was making

"Fish pee" he still looked confused

"You're drinking fish pee" I said and watched him as he spat out his water with an amused look on my face.

"Hey guys" Tori said while sitting next to us.

"I drank fish pee" my best friend announced earning a playful eye roll from me and a weird look from Tori.

"Uh huh.." She looked at him a little weirdly

"So anyways, you guys still coming to the party?" Andre asked. Me and Tori nodded in response.** (A/N: You can probably tell already but incase you don't, this is based on iParty with Victorious)**

Two hours later we all met up at Tori's house. Me, Andre and Robbie were downstairs waiting for the girls to come down from Tori's room. Robbie didn't have Rex with him for once. He had straightened hair (which was a better look for him) a light green T-shirt and denims with white converse. Andre had a blue shirt, a black leather jacket, denims and grey vans while I just had a black shirt, dark blue denims and black girls finally came downstairs. Tori had a purple short dress with white leggings and purple ballet flats with light make up and slightly curled hair, Trina had a pink jumpsuit with a black belt and boots and lots of make up with her hair pinned back, Cat had a skin coloured dress with sequins all over it with matching heels, she had light make up on and her hair was in a high pony tail and Jade wore a black dress that went down below her knees and mini black high-heeled boots, her hair was straight with no extensions and had a little mascara on.

We all drove to Kenan's house and everybody went inside apart from me and Jade. I pinned her against my truck and kissed her passionately. She kissed back and put her hands in my hair. Things were about to deepen but Andre interrupted us.

"Beck- wow. Get a room guys." he joked but Jade still slapped the back of his head. I gave her one of my "dad looks" as she calls them, she just rolled her eyes.

"What's up man?" I asked a little annoyed that I didn't get to make out with my girlfriend longer.

"You were supposed to come with me to get beer for the party"

_Oh. I forgot about that._

"Ok we can still go get it before a lot of people arrive" I say getting into my truck while he gets in the passenger seat.

"Can I come?" Jade asked smiling as if she thought I would say yes.

"No!" I say harshly and drove away. I don't want Jade around any weirdos selling beer to people under age teenagers. What if she went and some dude tried to touch her up and she ended up murdering them! I do not want a law suit on my hands

Jades pov:

I walked around the parking lot a little, waiting for Beck to come back. Kinda sad right? Waiting for your boyfriend to come back for you. If I don't wait for him he might not come back. God I know how pathetic I sound right now. I remember before I met Beck, I was an independent, strong black woman.. Okay maybe not the last part but you get it, I was strong and didn't need a boyfriend to be happy. To be honest I'm not even happy WITH a boyfriend right now so either way I'm not happy...

"Look out!" I was so deep into my thoughts I didn't even notice something coming towards. I turned around so find..

**Authors note: Ahh, i'm sorry for the cliffhanger! But other than that did you like this chapter? love it, hate it, scared of it? express your feelings people! Don't forget to review or not if you don't want to.. No pressure**

**- kk**


	2. Beck gets jealous

Disclaimer: I still don't own Victorious or an unbelievably gorgeous boy band named Big Time Rush.. I'm sad now :(

* * *

Still Jade's pov:

"Look out!" I turned around to find a guy on a skateboard rugby tackling me to the ground. Umm OWCH! When I get up I'm gonna skin this dude alive. And for the record the only reason he could get me to the ground is because I'm in heels! if the circumstances were different then he'd be messed up right now

"Sorry about that" He said as he helped me up. At least the guy had some decency to get me off the dirty ground. I don't mind dirt but just like any other girl, I don't like being tackled into it!

I finally got a good look at the guy. He had blonde hair and green eyes with a dark blue T-shirt, black leather jacket, black skinny jeans and converse (he looked like he was wearing eyeliner under his eyes. I'm guessing he's going or the "bad boy" look) So yeh to some it up he was really attractive.

"I'm Jade"

"Kendall" We shook hands awkwardly.

_He deserves to feel awkward_

What? Just because blondie's hot doesn't mean I forgave him for the dirt dip we just had.

"Well I'm gonna.. you know" I said pointing to thee front door wanting to get as far away from him as possible

He nodded in agreement

"Yeah, same" We both went inside together then went our separate ways

A little while later the party was pretty decent (other people might refer to it as a blast)

I was walking around looking for Beck (who still hasn't shown up with Andre and the beer) when I tripped over something but instead of falling I landed into Kendall's arms. Woah kid's stronger than he looks, I can totally feel his muscles through the leather jacket. Calm yourself Jadelyn and stop thinking like a hormone driven teenage girly girl.

"We've got to stop meeting like this" I smirked a little and stood up

"I kinda like it" He smiled with his arms still around me, to be honest it was kinda nice just embracing like this but just then Beck walked in

_great timing dumbass_

"Hey Jade and guy I don't know. I'm Jade's boyfriend so I suggest you get your hands off of her in three, two.. Don't let me get to one"

Woah.. If looks could kill then Blondie would be on the floor in seconds. I am sorta impressed

"One, what now?"

I smiled a little at his braveness and sarcastic quip but made sure they couldn't see me.

"You don't wanna know. Just get away from my girlfriend" He said while pulling me out of Kendall's warm arms then put his own arm around my waist (a little to tight for my liking) in an almost possessive way. And people say I'm the jealous one in the relationship.

"I'm gonna go get some beer" I walked away mainly because I didn't want to see them fighting and Kendall possibly getting hurt.. Beck aswell and the fact that I wanted beer

About fifteen minutes later I got bored so left. When I got outside the back door flung open and hit me so hard I landed on the ground. I sighed obviously frustrated and took my crappy heeled boots off then got up but when I saw who opened the door a smile graced my lips

"Do you like causing me pain or are you just stalking me but your bad at it?" I joked as Kendall helped me up (for the third time that night)

"Maybe it's fate" He smiled. _Lame_

"Uh huh. Well lucky for you and fate, I like pain" He gave me a weird look but shook it off. Man I love creeping people out, it never gets old

"I better make sure you've not got a concussion or anything" He took our a small light from God knows where then shone it in my eye. ooh mister bad boy is now a doctor.

"Ok look to the left" I did as I was told.. For once

"Now the other way" I looked to the right and saw a guy peeing on a tree. Gross

"Look at me" I looked up at him and resisted the urge to smile at his face. Also gross (the fact that I just thought of something that cheesy, not his face)

"Do you see anything?"

"You have really pretty eyes" he said while turning the light off

"Oh no I don't have a cure or that.." My voice dripped with sarcasm

"I do" He says then kisses my forehead lightly

"Yep I'm cured" I made sure my face was showing no emotion even though I was blushing inside like a ten-year old! Ugh, I revolte myself and not in a good way

"I'll see you around?" he asked hopefully

"Maybe but I gotta warn you, I don't usually hang out with guys that wears more eyeliner than me" I smiled at watching him chuckle then grab his skateboard and rolled off into the night.

I want beer again...

* * *

**CARLOS**

Normal pov: (A/N: Jade's thoughts are italics)

Jade was walking along the beach thinking about her relationship with Beck was going, they were fighting again and it got so bad that she wound up on this beach just to clear her head. Carlos was walking along the same beach thinking about his long-lost love Heather Fox. She was a beautiful girl with her long black hair, electric blue eyes and bright personality. She reminded him of Snow White, they did have lots of simerlarites. unfortunately both depressed teens were too busy thinking about their failed love lives, they didn't notice the other coming and walked right into each other.

"I'm sorry I wasn't looking wher- Oh my god.. Heather?! You came back for me!" Carlos smiled brightly as he saw the girl in front of him. If this was a sensible person they would've guessed this girl was not Heather Fox even though they did look the same in some ways like their black hair and blue eyes but Jade was wearing dark clothing and a scowl when Heather would've been wearing bright clothes and a smile but this wasn't a sensible person, this was Carlos.

"I think you've got the wrong girl. I-" She was interrupted by the small boy hugging the living shit out of her!

_Who the hell hugs this hard?!_

"Can't breathe.." She tried to struggle but the small latino only held her tighter, he was starting to bug her

"KID LET GO OF ME!" She yelled as she pushed him away. He finally got the hint and let go of her

"Look, I don't know who you think I am but I am Jadelyn August West. I don't know anyone named Heather so if you please get out of my way, that would be great" She smiled in her sarcastic, happy way but she was still being polite so at least she's trying to be nice

"Oh, sorry lady.." Carlos was disappointed that the girl wasn't Heather but he was even more embarrassed for hugging a stranger, mamma Knight always him 'don't talk to strangers' and he just hugged one.. That's worse, right?

Jade noticed the little guy's face and was about to say something but decided against it.

_Since when am I nice to people? especially the ones that hug me. He should be grateful he's not in the hospital right now with a broken EVERYTHING!_

"Okay kid I can tell this Heather chick means something to you and I don't usually do this so feel lucky, call me anytime you need to.. I dunno talk about her or some crap like that" The goth said as she gave him her phone number probably so she wouldn't have to look at his face anymore aswell as him leaving her alone or just because she was having relationship problems to so she could empathise with him

"You don't need to do that Jadelyn"

"It's just Jade and I know I don't have to but believe it or not I used to be in love with a guy that didn't like me back" she smirked in a sinclar way remember her first love, jimmy junior

"What did you do about it?"

"Smashed his teeth with a hammer. Yes, it is a little 'Looney Toons violence' but I was nine so it made sense back then"

Jade thought the little guy was gonna run away screaming like most people did when she told them stuff like that.

"AWESOME!" He smiled brightly which made her smile back (only a little!)

"I like you kid, what's your name?"

"Carlos and I like you too Jadey" He hugged her again but not as tight this time. She awkwardly hugged him back.

"Whatever kid"

"Will I see you again?" He asked when he let go.

"Maybe.. It's very possible seeing as you have my number" She walked away leaving the latino alone on the beach.

**Authors note: Uggh that chapter was LAMMMMEEEE! I promise I'll write something better for the next chapter.**


	3. Singing for no reason

Disclaimer: Guess what? CHICKEN BUTT! Oh.. I mean I do not own Victorious, Big Time Rush or the song in this chapter.

* * *

LOGAN

Jade's pov:

Okay so today won't be as painfully boring as a monday usually is because my dad paid for me to see what a real recording looks like because I haven't yelled at him in like week. As you can imagine he's.. semi proud of me. I walk inside the studio and the first thing I see is a piano. Huh, I haven't played piano since I was fourteen. I started playing it a little.

Logan's pov:

I walked into the recording studio to trying to find Kelly when I saw someone playing the piano. The girl was gorgeous and looked so peaceful.

"_I was thinking 'bout you, thinking 'bout us and wot we gonna be, open my eyes_" I sang along to the song she was playing. She looked a little startled but continued playing

"_It was only just a dream_" we sang in perfect harmony

"_Travel back down that road, will you come back? No-one knows, I realise_"

"_It was only just a dream_" I sat next to her on the piano stool

"_I was at the top and now its like im in the basement,_

_number one spot now you've found my replacement._

_I swear now that I can't take it, knowing somebody's got my baby. And now you aint around baby I can't think._

_ I should've put it down, should've got that ring cause I can still feel it in the air._

_See your pretty face run my fingers through your hair. My lover my life. My baby my wife. You left me im tight cos I know that it just aint right_" I smiled at her and she smiled back. Wow she had the most beautiful smile ever.

"_I was thinking 'bout you, thinking 'bout me, thinking 'bout us and what we gonna be._

_Open my eyes. It was only just a dream so I travel back down that road._

_Will you come back, no-one knows._

_I realise it was only just a dream_"

"_I swear I see your face at every turn. I'm trying to get ma usher on but I can't let it burn and I just want you to know you're the only one I yearn for._

_Didnt give it all my love like it's now I've got my payback. Now I'm in the club, thinking all about you baby. Hey you were so easy to love but wait I guess that love wasnt enough._

_I'm going through it every time that im alone and now im wishing that you pick up the phone. I was wrong_" she finished

"You're an amazing singer. I take it you're here to sign with Roque Records with a talent like yours" she blushed at my compliment (I don't think she realised she was doing it though)

"Nah, I'm just here for the day"

"I'm Logan by the way"

"Jade"

"Like the jewel? I thought you'd be sapphire from your eyes"

"Aww you're sweet" She said and kissed my cheek.

The moment was interrupted when I got a text from Kendall... I'm gonna kill him later

"I gotta go. I'll see you later?"

"Maybe" She smirked and walked away.

**Authors note: This is probably the shortness chapter I've ever done but It's late, I'm tired. Deal with it. Wow I kinda sounded like Jade there lol**


	4. Jade picks Beck

**Normal pov:**

The boys where chilling out in their apartment when Kendall spoke up.  
"I have an announcement"

"Same here" James said

"Oh, Oh me to!" Carlos smiled brightly

"I also have something to say" Logan stated

"I'm in love with a girl called Jade West" They all said at the same time then gave each other confused looks

"How do you guys know her?" Logan asked

"I saved her life!" James said as if it was nothing

"I met her on the beach" Carlos said still smiling

"I bumped into her at a party.. multiple times" Kendall added then gave Logan a 'what about you?' look

"I just met her, she was at the recording studio"

"To the recording studio!" James declared as they all ran to the studio but Jade wasn't there

"Maybe she went home?" Logan suggested

"Or maybe she;s over at the pool" Carlos said pointing to the goth sitting on a chair texting. They all walked up to her

"JADE!" they yelled in unison

"What?! Oh hey guys" she said causally

"Why did meet all of us?" Carlos said looking a little disappointed. Jade didn't really know how to respond to a moronic question like that..

"I dunno. Gravity?" She said with a shrug

"Well what one of us do you wanna go out with?" James asked which made her laugh but soon stopped when she realised he was serious

"Why would you think I want to go out with any of you boys?" She raised a pierced eyebrow

"You said maybe when we said see you around!" Kendall pointed out

"Yeah and everybody knows that see you around really means 'I want to date you'" Logan said in a matter of fact way

"Do you guys even know what maybe means?" They all shook their heads and she sighed

"Mean means, no I have a boyfriend! Oh and there he is" she left them and made out with Beck by his car leaving the band standing with their mouths open

"He's so lucky" they said in unison.

"what's all this we hear about you boys being in love?"

They turned around to see Jo, Camille and Stephane standing behind them with their arms crossed

They were in trouble now..

**Authors note: sorry for this chapter being so short but I don't know if I should finish this here or keep the story going plus if I do keep it going then should Jade and Beck still keep together, do you want the girls to give the boys a silent treatment. WHAT DO YOU PEOPLE WANT?!.. By the way to clear up any confusion, The boys aren't going out with any of the girls but they still flirt so that is why the girls are pissed. Let me know what you think of it and don't forget to review**


	5. Arguments and afterthoughts

**Okay so it's been a while since I've been on fanfiction and I was just re-reading some of my stories and I read this... Lets face it, this story lacks detail and purpose. So because I am just an amazing person I'm going to continue this and try to make it better. You guys better be goddamn grateful for this! haha I kid, I kid. **

**Disclaimer: Big Time Rush and Victorious does not belong to me.. We've been over this before.**

* * *

_They turned around to see Jo, Camille and Stephane standing behind them with their arms crossed_

_They were in trouble now.._

The girls were livid with the boys (maybe not so much James) for flirting with that goth girl. Okay so maybe nobody was going out with anybody but still, they shouldn't lead them on then go after some girl who already has a boyfriend of her own! Stephane was probably the one most calm about the situation since she just met Carlos a couple of months ago but that doesn't change the fact that they were all furious for their own different reason.

Jo was angry at Kendall because not only are Goths not his type but the fact that this is the second time he's gone after a girl with a boyfriend (granted Jo lied about having a boyfriend so Kendall would leave her alone but he didn't know about that!)

Camille was angry because the guy she'd been stalking for over a year had never even batted an eyelash when it came to her but when a tough biker (biker, goth? she always got them mixed up) chic comes up to him, he gets all love-sick!

And Stephane was angry because Carlos specifically told her when they met that he didn't know a lot of girls, now he's "in love" with one?!

Nobody really could get mad at James. Mainly because he does this sort of thing every week.

"Umm.. Hey girls" Kendall finally spoke up with a nervous grin on his stupid little face

"Don't 'Hey girls' us Kendall Donald Knight-" Stephane and Camille snickered at his middle name "- how dare you fraternize with another woman?!" Jo screamed at her (even though she wouldn't admit it) crush

"Woah, what are you screaming at me for? I didn't do anything and we aren't going out so I can 'fraternize' with whoever I want"

Both blondes glared at each other until Logan cleared his throat, trying to break the tension between his friends. Jo tried to decide wether she should slap Kendall or kiss him. She isn't a big fan of violence and she doesn't even want to look at him let alone kiss him so she decided to just leave

"Screw this, I'm outta here" She said then left

"You want to explain yourself?" Stephane asked Carlos with a raised eyebrow. When he just looked at her like a slapped puppy, she shook her head in disappointment then followed Jo's example. After that Logan knew he was going to experience one of Camille's slaps and flinched to maybe stop the pain that was about to come (even though he knew it'd be impossible cause she HITS HARD!) but when nothing came he looked at Camille with a little confusion. She was looking at him like she was going to burst out in tears at any second, in that instant Logan felt terrible for flirting with Jade with the knowledge of Camille's crush on him. She opened her mouth to say something but instead of yelling at him like he expected she just closed her mouth and walked away with her head facing the ground.

James just stood there feeling sympathetic for his friends but awkward at the time time, what the hell are you supposed to say when your best friends crushes suddenly turn on them for something stupid like flirting with someone? The girls were being a little unreasonable. It's not like any of them were cheating.

Despite the boys knowing they didn't do anything, they couldn't help feeling like they just made the biggest mistakes of there lifes. You might not believe it but Jo, Camille and Stephane have their fair amount of fights with the boys but they knew this was the biggest one yet. Jo has never screamed at Kendall like she just did a minute ago, Stephane never walks away from Carlos when he looks upset and Camille never walks away from a chance to be dramatic.

They had to fix things and fast.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Jade could not believe the past turn of events. She had no idea those boys liked her. When they asked her to 'hang out later' she thought they actually meant hanging out, not making out! She suspected James to maybe like her a little bit because they did kiss and he basically saved her life but not the other three.

She couldn't help but feel bad for Langan, Callas and Kenden (so maybe she can't remember their names, sue her! Actually don't she'll kill you..) She seen the fight they had with their girlfriends (or just girls that were friends..) and suddenly felt as if it was her fault. Yeah don't seem so surprised, just cause she doesn't act as if she has feelings doesn't mean she doesn't have them. Beck and her went inside his truck and drove away from the Palm Woods.

_'I might as well forget about them. It's not like I'm ever gonna see them again' _She thought to herself

So she did. Beck was focusing on the road, listening to his god awful car music. Something called 'knives and pens' by a screamo band named black-veiled brides. surprisingly she hates that kind of music. She prefers soul and dance music and Beck likes depressing shit that makes you wanna slit your wrists. If it was anyone else she was sitting with she would turn the radio to something else or off but Beck's car rules is 'Driver gets to pick the music and the passenger get to shut her pretty cake hole' and yes, he did use those exact words.

She glanced over at Beck and wondered what would happen if she did choose to go out with one of those boys..


	6. Shit is going down

Disclaimer: guess what dudes and dudettes?! I FINALLY BOUGHT THE RIGHTS TO VICTORIOUS AND BIG TIME RUSH! just kidding, but you believed it for a second right? Yeah but in all seriousness I don't own Big Time Rush or Victorious

* * *

Jade's pov:

*RINGGG RINGGG RINGG*

Uggh who the hell woke me up?! I picked up my phone without looking at caller I.D

"Whoever this is they better have a damn good excuse for waking me up at-" I looked at the clock next to my bed for the first time and get angrier (If that's even possible) "-TWO IN THE MORNING!"

"Sorry Jadey, I couldn't sleep" I heard the quiet little voice through the phone. Oh crab, I'd recognize that annoying voice anywhere.

"Callas?" What the hell is he calling for? This is what I get for being nice! I knew it would come back and bite me in the ass sooner or later...

"Carlos"

"Whatever, now what do you want?" I raised an eyebrow, even though he couldn't see me, on instinct

I know I shouldn't have been so bitchy to him since I am the one that told him if he ever had girl troubles he could give me a call but one, I never expected him to call at this ungodly time and two, I haven't seen him in like two weeks so excuse me for being a little surprised.

"I can't sleep" I had to roll my eyes at that. Am I his babysitter now?

"Well call a sleep therapist, I'm hanging up now" My thumb was on the hang up button when I heard three words that where very foreign to me.

"I miss you"  
"Callum-"  
"Carlos"

"Whatever. Look CARLOS just because I gave you my number because I felt some sort of sympathy for you and your pathetic love life does not give you the right to miss me! We've had one conversation"  
I heard him sigh probably seeing how ridiculous this phone call really was.  
"Okay I'm sorry or waking you"

Oh great now this kid's trying to guilt trip me. I groaned

"Alright kid I'll make you a deal, if you don't bug me for the next five hours then I'll come pick up and buy you coffee or something then we can talk about whatever your tiny brain can think of. Deal?"  
"Deal!"

I could practically hear the smile in his voice. Gross. Happiness disgusts me.

"Good now BYE!" I hung up and slammed my phone on my bedside table and flopped back into bed.

**Five hours later:**

Carlos's pov:

I stayed up all night looking at the clock and getting ready for coffee with Jadey.

I called her last night and told her I missed her. She's like a really scary version of Heather but in the morning she's a scary version of herself...  
Incase you missed what has happened over the past two weeks, after the girls caught us flirting with Jade they wouldn't talk to us for while (they still aren't) and that's why I wanted to talk to Jade because I miss Stephane. I also miss Jade herself and I told her that but just to clarify, I no longer have feelings for her in that way simply because the hurt look on Stephane's face snapped me back into reality but Jadey did tell me to call her if I had girl troubles so she is sorta my last hope.

I was getting ready for Jadey to come pick me up when James woke up and seen me already dressed.

"Hey man, what you all ready for?"

Uh oh... I can't tell James I'm getting coffee with Jade cause then he'll want to come and I can't talk about Stephane because if he knows I like her he'll want to help and end up making things worse! Or he'll want to come, flirt with Jade some more and her boyfriend might see them and dump her and James will be a home wrecker and Jade won't want to hang out anymore!

"Dude you spaced out!"

James was now in front of me clicking his fingers in front of my face.

"Oh sorry, I'm just gonna go get some coffee"

"At seven in the morning?"

"Yeah... You know what they say, early worm eats the dirt"

"It's early bird catches the worm"

"Yeah that, I need to pee" I walked into the bathroom quickly and shut the door.

Normal pov:

'Maybe it isn't the best idea to let Carlos have coffee, he's hyper enough' James thought to himself

At that moment there was a knock on the door. James went to go get it (in nothing but pyjama bottoms) and saw a bored looking Jade West on the other side.

"Alright Carlos I'm her-" She stopped talking when she took a glance at the person in front of her and what they were wearing (or more like what they weren't)

Jade's pov:

I knocked on apartment 2J waiting for Carlos to open to the door not really paying attention. The door finally opened.

"Alright Carlos I'm her-" I looked up and seen James standing at the door... shirtless... with sex hair... smirking. One obvious word: HOT!

"flarderla.." Is that even a real word? Oh pull yourself together Jadelyn. I cleared my throat and seen he was still smirking.

"Wipe that stupid smirk off your face and go put a shirt on, you're gonna poke someone's eyes out" I tried to hide the idiotic smile that I could feel creeping onto my face

"Oh sorry madam I didn't know it bothered you" He said in that stupid, cute british accent I remember from the night we met. Which was also the night I was a little weak girl who couldn't handle her own against a huge baby-man. I hate myself. "And by the way, flarderla to you to, beautiful" He winked then walked away smiling to himself

"Jerk!" I yelled at him "Sexy jerk..." I muttered thinking no one had heard me.

Suddenly Carlos appeared in front of me with his zip undone. I couldn't help but laugh

"What?" He looked like a confused puppy. Maybe I should wait to see how long it takes him to notice

"Nothing let's go"

Normal pov:

Carlos and Jade walked out the Palm Woods together not noticing the glaring eyes of a miss Stephane King.

Funnily enough Stephane was on her way to finally forgive Carlos for flirting with another girl (even though they weren't going out but everybody knew they liked each other but were too shy to admit it) when she heard that bitches voice again so she hid and heard her call him a sexy jerk! So they got some weird tough love thing going on. She had to get that chic away from her man.

SHIT IS GOING DOWN

**Authors Note: incase you didn't get what happened there: Stephane was walking to 2J when she seen Jade and hid behind a wall or something and she's so far away she can only see and hear Jade so that's why she thinks she is flirting with Carlos when really she is flirting with James.. okay carry on. Oh and guess what? I'm gonna update tomorrow, yayy!**


	7. Coffee and advice

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here

* * *

Normal pov:

Jade and Carlos walked through the PalmWoods park with their coffee (decaf for Carlos) in their hands that Jade bought. They walked in silence since Carlos was thinking of how to tell Jade about his love for Stephane and since Jade was waiting for Carlos to speak. Eventually they both sat on a bench and looked at each other signalling to the other they were ready to talk/listen.

"Why don't you start by filling me in what's been happening since I last seen you boobs" Jade said then took a sip of her coffee.

"Well the girls found out us guys were crushing on you and gave us the silent treatment... They still are and that was two weeks ago!"

"What do you expect?! Don't talk to other girls when you're already going out with one!" Jade thought back on all the times Beck talked to girls right in front of her and slapped Carlos on the back of the head for doing it.  
"Owch! Didn't your mother tell you it's not nice to hit?" Carlos pouted  
"Yeah then I hit her" She shrugged "And don't pout, it makes you look like a dying fish"

"Okay... Anyway none of us are dating the girls"

"Then why'd they freak out?"

"Umm we do flirt a little but they are our friends so no one ever asked anyone out"

"Oh, so you're being outcasted by these bitches because they don't have the lady balls to do ask you guys out? Seriously this is not an after school special on teen drama! Step up and ask them out or tell them to hurry up and make a move or you are going to go after other girls that aren't lame. This isn't rocket science, moron" She rolled her eyes

"That's actually a really good idea. Thanks Jadey!" He hugged her tightly then ran away to go find Stephane.

What he didn't know was Stephane was hiding in a bush wearing a tree hat spying on Jade and Carlos, she couldn't see what they were saying but when she say them hug she saw red and started chasing after Carlos ready to beat him to a pulp!

**Authors note: This is probably the shortest thing I've ever wrote but I was checking my stories and realised I said I was going to post a chapter the day after the last one and I didn't so this is my way to say sorry and also to tell you don't expect me to write another chapter that fast because I AM SUFFERING FROM WRITERS BLOCK! It hurt my brain just to write this...**


End file.
